Phoenix Jackson
Phoenix Berlin Jackson (''nee: ''Maher) is the titicular character in 'Phoenix'. She is portrayed by Laura Marano PERSONAL LIFE Phoenix was born on November 13, 1960 in Falls Church, VA to Dalton and Denise Cameron Maher. She has 3 siblings - Daniel, Myles, and Millie. When Phoenix was 5 years old, her and her family moved from Falls Church to Gary, IN in 1965. While living in Gary, she soon realizes her next door neighbors were none other than The Jackson Family - the TOP Music family known for the Jackson 5 and later Michael Jackson. Phoenix one day catches J5 rehearsing in their living room for a guest appearance on the Ed Sullivan Show. As she watches, Phoenix catches their father, Joe Jackson, throwing Michael against a wall and beating him. Michael sees Phoenix in the window and she runs off, scared. But her luck runs out when she goes back home to her Abusive Father. The Next Day, the Jacksons leave Gary and head to Los Angeles to pursue their Music Career. Leaving Phoenix sad to see her Best friend leave, but after hearing J5 Rehearse; she wants to pursue Music as well and soon becomes the Greatest Rock Musician Who ever lived! A few years pass and in 1983, Phoenix’s album “Now Or Never” reaches Number 1 on the Billboard Rock Music List, she then heads on to her “Now Or Never“ World Tour In ’83. Starting in New York City at Madison Square Garden; while in NYC, she then walks around Manhattan and runs into none other than her Best friend, Michael. The two catch up on Old Times but she runs into trouble when meeting Tatiana Thumbthen, the dancer who accompanies Michael on “The Way You Make Me Feel” performance. Once Michael leaves to use the restroom, Tatiana shows her true colors and tells Phoenix to stay away from Michael but Phoenix tells her to “Watch It” and that she isn’t the ”one to be f*cked with”. Later on in the Story, Phoenix meets the Jackson Family and they We’re alittle skeptical at first but soon grow to enjoy her, all except Randy. In 1989, Michael pops the question to Phoenix and the two get married at Neverland Ranch and in 1990, they have there honeymoon in Dubai. Michael tells Phoenix that he always thought about her everyday after he left Gary. He was so glad when they saw eachother again. He knew that she was the one. After a year in Dubai, Phoenix and Michael return to Neverland and in 1997, they have their first child; Michael Joseph Jackson, Jr. a.k a Prince. Prince becomes so close to his parents that he doesn’t know what to do without them; Phoenix’s Nickname for Prince is PrinceyPoohbear. In 1998, Phoenix gives birth to their second child, Paris Michael Katherine Jackson. Paris is alittle Quiet growing up but Phoenix made sure that she would have the childhood that she never had. In 2002, Michael has his 30th Anniversary Concert and Phoenix performs her hit “Hysteria” at the Anniversary and soon gets a standing ovation Forcing her to perform “Madness”. Then in 2003, they have Michael Joseph Jackson II a.k.a Blanket (now Bigi) Jackson. Blanket was the shy, non-talkative one in the family but he loves his parents to pieces. In 2008, Michael soon gets 2 reliable Bodyguards - Bill Whitfield and Javon Beard. The two Bodyguards who the family loved the most. They help out along with Phoenix and Michael‘s Personal Assistants John Feldman and Melanie Nathan. ILater on in 2008, as Michael and Phoenix are getting ready for Elizabeth Taylor’s Birthday Party, Randy soon causes cummotion driving though Michael’s House Gate. One of the Mike’s Bodyguards, Bill Whitfield, address Randy to “move the car and I’ll tell Mr. Jackson your here” after it gets settled Michael falls into depression, leaving Phoenix to make a decision to stay with Michael or go perform at her Anniversary Concert. n 2009, The Family is shaken with bad news - Michael soon dies. phoenix falls into depression and wants to take the kids to New York to have a better life, but the Jacksons step in and say no. The Family bans Phoenix and she is heartbroken and lonely, she and Melanie move to Manhattan, New York and live there for 10 years. While in New York, Phoenix meets and starts dating a News Anchor named Philip Dawson. The two start off easy but the True Colors come in and Philip starts abusing Phoenix. She so badly wants to step in but just can’t. He’ll come home drunk and beat her, throw beer bottles at her and even threaten to blow her head off with his Revolver. Phoenix was not safe and would always hide in the Guest House of the Mansion until daylight. In 2019, Phoenix only sees negativity until she is reunited with her children by them visiting her at her Bridgehamton House. They tell her that life with The Jacksons is going okay but wishes that they stayed with her In which she is glad to hear. Paris and Prince leave New York to head back to LA and tell their mother goodbye, but little did they know that would be the last time they see her. That night, Phoenix stands up to Philip and tells him that he can leave and never come back. Philip explodes and Beats Phoenix to death, killing her and hanging her body on the ceiling fan to make it look like a suicide, but the police see past it and arrest him, giving him 25 to Life without parole. Her Memorial was hosted at Madison Square Garden, with speeches and performances. One Gentleman, Harris Baker, give a speeech about Meeting Phoenix and telling her to follow her dreams, he was a homeless teenager who turned into a Millionare Construction Owner. Her siblings and The Jacksons are shaken by her death, the sequel of this story focuses on Talbot Jackson, the daughter of Millie and Jermaine Jackson. The Cousin of Prince, Paris, and Blanket who soon becomes the Next Michael Jackson.